oops
by melodicSiren
Summary: whats up with dei? somthings not quite right...deiXita


notes from the author this takes place in the shippuuden episodes after Deidara

kidnaped Gaara. (Its also a dream I had this morning.)

**Akatsuki hideout**

all the akatsuki members were sitting down to breakfast, well most of them. Kisame was training Gaara to be an akatsuki in another room. Deidara walked into the room and sat next to Itachi at the table. "Morning." "Morning." replied Itachi. " Man, im exhausted!! That attack on the sound village totally wiped me, un!" half way through breakfast, the door on the other side of the room flew open and Kisame fell in the doorway, wounded. "Aaaaahhh!!! kisame!!!!!" yelled Itachi. All the akatsuki members that were in the room ran over to him. He looked...dead. Zetsu checked kisame's vitals and found he was alive. Barely. Gaara came part way out the door the shadow of the door hiding his face. "So he still lives...? I guess I'll finish the job..." " NO!!!!" squealed Deidara, tearful. Itachi and Sasori looked at him oddly. Sure, kisame was pretty mangled, but he wasn't dead...yet. Deidara was acting strange. It wasn't like him to cry. But right now he was bawling. _'He must be stressed out from yesterday.' _Thought Itachi, but really he wasn't sure. "Hmm?" mumbled Gaara. "So you don't want me to kill him, hmm? Fine, I'll leave him for today, but if I see him again he will not get off so lucky." He resined as he disappeared back into the shadows. Meanwhile Deidara was having an emotional breakdown. "Zetsu, take kisame to the medical room and treat him. I'm going to take Deidara to his room." ordered Itachi, as he helped Deidara off the floor. "Ok." replied Zetsu. He hated Itachi but the situation called for it. When Itachi got to Deidara's room he sat him down on the bed then sat next to him. Deidara leaned on Itachi's arm and just cried. After about forty-five minutes Itachi stood up. "Your stressed. Get some sleep. you need it." he told Deidara as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Might as well." mumbled Deidara as she pulled off her akatsuki cloak, reviling her not-so-flat chest under her skin tight tank-top. She laid down on her bed and went to sleep. Sasuke was walking down the hall to the kitchen. He had just woken up and his eyes were blurry, so he was rubbing them to clear his vision. As he was doing so he accidentally activated his sharingan and saw through Deidara's door. When he saw that Deidara was a girl he freaked. When he got to the kitchen he grabbed his brother's arm. "Come here!! You gotta see this!!!" he whispered, as he dragged Itachi down the hall. They stopped at Deidara's room. "Use your sharingan and look through the door. You'll be surprised." Itachi looked through the door and saw the same thing his brother did. "Oh my god..." he whispered. "I know. We can't tell anyone we know this." Sasuke whispered back. "Yeah 'cause if Dei ever found out that we told people that she's a girl she'd kill us..." Itachi gulped. They both shuddered at the thought.

**The next morning**

Deidara walked in to the kitchen and took her usual seat next to Itachi. "Morning." he greeted. "Hn." Dei replied. "Whoa, you look awful. Rough night?" asked Sasori. "Yeah. I kept having nightmares about that red-haired kid. He really scares me." She shivered. Itachi patted her on the head. "You don't need to worry about it. **I'm **the one who's gotta take over his training." "What?!?! you heard him!!! you'll be killed!!!!!!" she exclaimed. "I'm the only one who can. See you." he replied as he walked in to the other room. _'oh god, please don't die.'_ She thought.

**Later**

At lunch Itachi came out of the room. He looked stoned. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and was limping. "OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OK!!!!???" yelled Dei, going over to him. Gaara walked out of the dark room. "is this the best you can do? you people aren't worth my time." he scoffed as he left the hideout. "I guess I failed." coughed Itachi. "You didn't fail!! That guys a monster!!! no one can take him!!" she replied automatically. "You did." he told her. "He knocked him self out by using all his charka!!! if not for that I'd be dead!" she countered. "Come on lets get you patched up." she said, half dragging him to his room. Dei had gotten out the first-aid kit and was bandaging him when he spoke. " I...I know your secret. Sasuke found out by accident and told me. But we promise won't tell anyone! And I think I like you."

part 2

"Oh Ita I'm sorry I don't like you like that." dei answered. "I didn't expect you to. anyway I'm fine so I'm going to check on that kisame. He was hurt a lot more then me." he said as he walked out of the room. "ok. I'll come." "No, I'll go myself."he answered "Oh, ok...are you mad?" Dei asked "no." he replied.

The next day was _really_ hot so everyone was doing warm weather stuff. Kisame, completely healed, Sasori and hiden all went swimming, Zetsu was tending to his garden, Dei was on the roof getting some sun, and Itachi had locked his self in his room.

**The next day**


End file.
